Glimpse
by Tina Chaves1
Summary: It's a short story about Ross & Rachel after the last episode. Sexual content, though nothing too strong.


Glimpse  
by Tina  
  
Rachel let the water run down as if washing off her exaustion. Staying home all day taking care of Emma wasn't as easy as she thought, she had a whole new respect for Molly now. Too bad the nanny had already found a new place to work. But, since Rachel hadn't found a new job yet, staying home with her daughter was all she had to do. And that wasn't a bad thing.  
  
It was like she had fallen in love with that little girl all over again. Every new word she spoke, every new way she smiled touched Rachel, sometimes brought her to tears. Those days, Rachel had been over emotional and little Emma was pushing her even deeper into that state.  
  
And Ross... yeah, Ross too. He too was bringing out so much from her those days, so many emotions she thought she could keep well hidden. But they were too good to be felt, and having them in her heart again brought a new sense of serenity to her life. Now everything just felt like a whole. Finally.  
  
Although she had had confusing feelings about it at first, now she was sure of the decision she had made. There was not one single doubt left to tell a story, not the faintest wish to look back and rethink the situation. That was where she belonged, she had nowhere else to call home.  
  
Turning the water down, Rachel stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. It ran free over her body; her stomach, her legs, her breasts and back. She quickly discarted it, throwing on a tiny white tank top, practicly see-through, and a low rise thong. Approaching the mirror, she finally undid the loose bun her hair was tied into.  
  
Locks of golden hair instantly feel on her face. She brushed them away wit her fingers and smiled. She had to do something about those bangs, they were getting too long. After brushing her hair slightly, Rachel put on some perfume in some strategical places and smiled to her own reflection.  
  
Boy, Ross was in for a long night.  
  
She'd missed pampering herself so much to please a guy. Sure she was a natural vanity babe, but there were times in her single days when she couldn't be bothered to worry about those things, specially with a baby to take care of. But now... now she had Ross. Again. And, even though she knew he'd love her no matter what she looked like, she enjoyed doing those things for him.  
  
One last look on the mirror and she was out.  
  
The scene waiting for her in his bedroom was breath taking. Ross was laid in bed with no shirt on while Emma slept peacefully on his chest. He too had his eyes closed, but Rachel knew he should be awake because his right hand never stopped caressing the baby's back. She silently leaned on the door and watched them for a while, admiring the view.  
  
Emma was a big girl now, she took up practicly his entire chest. Her blonde hair was longer and it fell naturally over her closed eyelids. Her lips were also shut, adoringly pouty. Her small hands tugging her father's skin.  
  
Ross loved Emma. And, most importantly, Emma loved her daddy so much. Over her pregnancy, Rachel sometimes feared that, because they weren't together, Emma could end up feeling about Ross just about the same she would feel for Joey or Chandler. But she was so wrong. Ross was always there for her, assuring her he was her daddy and that she was special to him. This way, he too became very special to her.  
  
Her heart ached when she remembered she almost broke them apart, that she almost took their little girl away from him. And yet... he was so supportive.  
  
Rachel recalled that night at his apartment, when he convinced her to take the job in Paris.  
  
Now, it bothered her.  
  
That moment, Ross opened his eyes and smiled when he noticed her presence.  
  
"Hey" he whispered.  
  
She looked at him and smiled back.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"She was a bit fussy, but I guess she just wanted some of my atention"  
  
"I can see she got that!" Rachel's voice was filled with a fake jealous entonation which made Ross chuckle.  
  
He patted on a spot next to him in bed and she gladly laid down there. He wrapped one arm around her and she cuddled with him, resting her face on his neck and recieving a soft kiss on her hair.  
  
For a while, they just stayed like that, savouring the feeling of being together as a family. Of feeling one another's presence, their heat. Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at Emma. She stroked her hair softly and then let her hand rest on Ross's waist. She looked up and kissed him behind his ear. He too was smelling, oh, so good.  
  
"You know what I was thinking about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
His hand travelled down and under her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her back.  
  
"That day I told you I wasn't going to Paris, but you convinced me to go"  
  
His hand suddenly stopped.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The hand slid down to her waist and rested there.  
  
"You were so supportive..." Ross didn't reply "I hate that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were really gonna let me go, weren't you?"  
  
"Well... I thought I was. I thought you didn't love me anymore. But after, you know, after the things you said to me that other night and sleeping together... I thought maybe... you'd stay here with me."  
  
"How long have you known you still loved me?"  
  
"I guess in a way I've known all along, but I was in denial. Still, I was always insane jealous for a reason! I was so upset for you leaving for a reason! Only I just realised what it really was the morning you were leaving...!"  
  
Rachel moved up and kissed his lips softly, touching his cheek. Smiling, she laid her head next to his, on the same pillow.  
  
"You were jealous of me?"  
  
He blushed a bit.  
  
"Well... you saw the way I reacted when you went out with Mark, didn't you?"  
  
"You're so cute"  
  
She kissed him again while he chuckled.  
  
"I just want what's best for you. If going to Paris was it, then I'd have to make my peace with it"  
  
"I thought it was. But you know what? This is"  
  
Ross kissed her forehead and tightened his grasp around her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his tender gesture. When he let her go, they looked at each other again.  
  
"Things are changing here though, huh?"  
  
"Regrets?"  
  
"None"  
  
"Good"  
  
He resumed stroking her back.  
  
"I just miss seeing the guys a lot, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know" Ross replied. "When was the last time you saw them?"  
  
"Yesterday, actually. But Emma gets really unquiet around the twins, I guess I should give it a few days before we go for another visit. Monica's also been really tired and stressed out. I should get a nanny one day to watch the kids while I take her out to do something. Or, well, let her sleep. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must be with two small children. I mean, I already had a hard time with just one!"  
  
"So does that mean you don't see other children in our future?"  
  
Rachel chuckled.  
  
"What are you implying, Dr. Geller?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, not implying anything" they smiled at each other. "It just seems like a waste, that's all. I mean, look at Emma. We clearily make beautiful children together"  
  
Rachel looked down at Emma and stroked her soft hair again.  
  
"We really do"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh, we're talking way, way into the future, Ross. We just got back together, I want us to enjoy what we have now"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean we can't think about what's to come, right?"  
  
"Maybe... Hey, remember how we used to picture our wedding?"  
  
"Uh, remember? You didn't talk to me for three whole days because I didn't want you to invite Mark!"  
  
"It was very unfair of you!"  
  
"Okay, we're not fighting over that again!" Ross whispered. "We don't wanna wake Emma, do we?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
She rested her face on his neck again and a long silence followed.  
  
"Ross?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How come you never proposed to me?"  
  
Rachel laughed at the visibly clear discomfort this question caused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never proposed to me"  
  
"Er, well, we did get married"  
  
"Yeah, but it was my idea"  
  
"Still...!"  
  
"I mean, seriously. You proposed to Emily like mere weeks after you met. And you knew how you were proposing to me already."  
  
"Right.."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Rach..."  
  
She faintly smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just asking."  
  
"I was going to. But then..." Rachel looked at him, interested. "Then things just got in the way."  
  
"So you had it all planned out?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"Oh, Ross...! Did you have a ring?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
She looked at him, uncertain.  
  
"Do you still have it?"  
  
"I have two now"  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I have the one I bought you and my grandmother's one, which my mom gave me to give to you. But hm..." His expression turned to a serious one "I don't think you'll be getting the second"  
  
Ouch.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ross looked away from her, uncomfortable.  
  
"Because it's the one you thought Joey had proposed to you with"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And, and you said 'yes'"  
  
Rachel looked at him while he looked away.  
  
"Listen..." she began "I'm not gonna say anything really justifies what I did, but... Ross, you have to understand the position I was in, that day. I had just had Emma, my hormones were driving me crazy. And then Janice told me we were on our own, because once you met someone you'd forget about us."  
  
"What?! She told you that?!"  
  
"Yes. And then... you came in and I tried to talk to you about us and you said we shouldn't let anything happen between us again. Remember?"  
  
Ross squinted, not believing how dumb he was.  
  
"So, wait, when you talked to me then, you were hoping maybe something would happen between us again?"  
  
"Yeah. It surprised me you didn't get that from those couple of kisses we shared." Ross looked down and Rachel went on. "And then Joey was there... I didn't love him, I knew that. But I knew he loved me and that he would never abandon us"  
  
"Is that what you thought? That I would abandon you, Rachel?"  
  
Ross' voice sounded indignant.  
  
"Of course not, Ross." She stroked his cheek. "That's what I feared."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"That is never going to happen, okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Okay"  
  
They kissed softly and she rested her face against him again.  
  
"But the other ring better be really nice!"  
  
Ross laughed.  
  
"Same old Rachel"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, jokingly.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm not doing this because I don't love you as much, you know? It's only because I want the perfect moment. I don't want us to go through long engagements or rush into anything."  
  
She smiled adoringly at him.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Good"  
  
His hand travelled down her back again towards her thong. His thumb brushed under the side strip while the other fingers softly caressed her. Rachel moved even closer to him and let one of her legs fall between his.  
  
"I think it's time for Emma to go to her own bed now" Rachel whispered into his ear and nibbled his lobe.  
  
"Hm, no need to say it twice, ma'am"  
  
Rachel laughed and Ross carefully stood up, carrying the still-sleeping child.  
  
"Say bye-bye to mommy, Emma"  
  
Rachel smiled and knelt down on bed, leaning over to kiss Emmma's hair.  
  
"Good night, sweetie"  
  
"I'll be right back"  
  
"You better"  
  
Ross left the room and Rachel laid back down. There was something about lying in Ross' bed with minimal clothing that already turned her on. She rolled over to his side and burried her face into his pillow. His scent was everywhere. Resting on the nightstand was a picture of them taken just a week before. Rachel picked it up and smiled.  
  
There was always something different in the way she smiled in potographs when they were together. In this picture, she smiled like she did in all those of when they were going out before. Well, she probably didn't smile like that only in protographs. Hm, bliss, that must be it.  
  
"Sleeping like an angel"  
  
Rachel smiled at his returning figure. She put the framed picture back on its place but stayed where she was, looking at it. He laid down next to her, behind, and leaned towards her, kissing her neck.  
  
"Hey, you're on my side"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Yeah, what are you gonna do about that?"  
  
"Wanna try me?"  
  
She smiled seductively at him.  
  
"Always"  
  
Ross laughed.  
  
"I'm not gonna object to that"  
  
They kissed. She instantly pushed her tongue into his mouth and kissed him good, smiling at the pleased sounds coming from him and at the way his hand lost shame.  
  
"God, I've missed this..." she whispered softly as she hugged him.  
  
"Hm, me too"  
  
She plugged her lips into his neck and bit him softly, sucking the saltiness of his skin.  
  
"Ouch, Rach!" Ross laughed and she giggled.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
She sat up and just stared at him. He kept looking back at her, stroking one of her legs sensually. She leaned over and kissed his lower lip.  
  
"I've been thinking..."  
  
Kissed the top one.  
  
"...about the past..."  
  
Lower again, longer, holding it afterwards between her teeth.  
  
"...Remember when I balded your girlfriend?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You're teasing me, Green"  
  
"Oh, it's so fun"  
  
She leaned over again and licked his lower lip.  
  
"Besides" she continued "I just love your lips that much!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"C'here then"  
  
He quickly pushed her down to him and rolled over, so he was on top of her, while she squealed.  
  
"You're gonna get some teasing now"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
He burried his face on her neck.  
  
"Hmhum"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him while he kissed her neck, collarbone and chest. Reaching down, he pulled her shirt up just enough to see her belly button, where he planted another kiss.  
  
"Hmmmm"  
  
He rubbed his nose and kissed her all the way up on a straight line till he reached her lips again.  
  
"You know what's weird though?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Knowing everything that's happened and changed since we were together"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's just that... Say we weren't best friends and we just happened to date once and now we're getting back together. We wouldn't know everything that's happened in the mean time."  
  
"That's a good thing though, don't you think? We know who we've become. If we didn't, we could end up breaking up because we'd have false expectations, based on the past, you know? And people change"  
  
"Yeah, but... You also get to know a lot of things, maybe things you didn't want to know"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He looked at her and then away, chuckling.  
  
"Nothing, never mind. Forget I said that, come here"  
  
He pulled her closer again and put a hand on her stomach, bringing her mini shirt up.  
  
"No, Ross, c'mon, tell me"  
  
He sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Really, Rach, forget it"  
  
"No. Something's bothering you, I can tell." He looked at her, uneasy. At this reaction, she pulled her shirt down. "Well, okay, but we're not doing anything untill you tell me, then"  
  
"Okay-okay-okay... But you're not gonna like it. And I want you to remember I wanted you to forget it, but you pushed me"  
  
"Okay, I'll try to remember that!"  
  
He shot her a look.  
  
"Hm, okay. It's just uh... weird for me now to know certain things that happened to you. Specially because I got to sort of watch them."  
  
"Such as...?"  
  
"Such as..." he trailled off and looked down "...you... sleeping with my best friend"  
  
"Ew, I never slept with Chandler!"  
  
Ross shot her a look.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Oh, right!" He looked down and she sighed. "Okay, hm, first of all, you're right, I guess it would've made me mad for you to be upset about this. And, ew, is this what you've been thinking when we're having sex?"  
  
"Oh, God, no! I've just thought of it. Don't really know why"  
  
"Gotta say, I'm relieved."  
  
Ross kept avoiding her gaze. She took his hand.  
  
"Hey." He looked up at her. "I thought you knew this, actually... Joey and I never had sex"  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No. We couldn't go through with it"  
  
"Uh, hm, why not?"  
  
Rachel shrugged.  
  
"I kept slapping him when he touched my leg"  
  
Ross chuckled.  
  
"And I was upset because you laughed at me"  
  
"Over looking that now, huh?"  
  
"Totally"  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"So do you always have a surprise reaction on the first atempt?"  
  
"Aparently"  
  
She leaned closer and kissed him.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Much better"  
  
"Good, 'cause I'm seriously horny right now"  
  
Ross laughed.  
  
"You've been on fire lately, haven't you?"  
  
"Hmm, I'll say"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
haha, yeah, I know this is like totally weird, but I wanted to write it, so...! I did! I think they're a bit out of character, but then again they're just horny, so it explains. Leave me a review, please? New long-fic should be coming up soon, my exams end tomorrow (oh, thank God!) and I have a week off college. Guess what I'll be doing then? I'll be builting a R&R site with Vero and Louise! Yay to that! We need suggestions for names, so if you have any, really, drop me a review! We might think of a little something for the person whose suggestion we pick ;) 


End file.
